July 4th Mimi and Dimentio
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Countdown to my birthday that I have mainly uploaded onto DA but not on FF until now since I'm trying to get my FF site updated


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 4****th****, 2011 Couple – Mimi and Dimentio from Super Paper Mario**

**Reminder I think that this is an actual couple that I know I am not the only one who supports it! Happy Fourth of July!**

Mimi was walking around the castle wearing a red, white, and blue stripped dress that circled around her knees, a matching bow was keeping her pigtails separated.

"Today is the fourth of the July," she said happily as she walked in the living room. "Everyone is out partying tonight and I get to watch fireworks all night."

"Wahoo," a sarcasm voice replied that came from Dimentio who was sitting on the black couch reading a book. He looked up from the book to look at Mimi who looked somewhat shocked that she didn't have the castle to herself, "Let's watch some of the sky light up with colors and make huge booming noises that reminds some people of gunshots."

Mimi put her hands on her hips, "Why aren't you out partying?"

"I don't celebrate today's holiday, no one in my family does do to all the gunshots and war that was going around us," he replied.

"You don't need to ruin everyone else's fun time just because you grew up around a war zone."

Dimentio smiled behind his mask and closed the book, "I wasn't ruining your fun, and all I did was voice my opinion about them."

"Well, either way, I'm going to be leaving to go hang out with some of my friends to watch the fireworks in Rogueport," she replied.

"I'll be careful if I were you then," he replied. "That place has a bad reputation in the first place and it only gets worse on holidays where people drink."

"I'll be fine because I will be surrounded by my friends," she replied. "Thanks for faking some worried about my safety."

She left the room and transported to Rogueport and she began her search for her friends. She soon got a text from both of them saying that their boyfriends had asked them to come to a party that was closer to them. "Great, I'm here alone and they both know that I don't have a boyfriend and worse yet, they promised me!"

After she was wondering about the place, she found herself in an alley and it was dark outside, 'Great,' she thought, 'I'm lost in this horrid town and I don't see any fireworks going off.'

A couple of guys walked past her with alcohol bottles in their hands and one of them spotted her, "Hey guys, look who we have here. It's a pretty little girl. Hey girl, are you lost? We can help you find the way for the right price."

"Uh, I think I heard my friends calling me so I would be leaving," Mimi said scared and wishing right now that she had taken Dimentio's advice to be careful. "So if you would please get out of my way."

"Oh, oh, we have liar but a very mannered girl," he moved closer while his two companions blocked the way to the alley since it was a dead end one. "Do you know what my friends and I do to bad girls?"

Mimi smelled alcohol on his breath but she couldn't tell if he was intoxicated like his two companions were mainly because his speech wasn't slurred or needing to lean on something. "No I don't and I would really like to get to my friends."

"I know what you think but we aren't like that, we are way worse than anything you have heard of."

He grabbed her arms and held her against the wall laughing, "Are you ready for one of your punishments because you lied to us twice."

Tears started coming to form in her eyes as he squeezed her arms tightly, "No, let me go! Help!"

"No one expect for the three of us can hear you scream," he laughed evilly with a predators grin on his face. Fireworks started to light up the sky and the person laughed again, "The fireworks will also cover your screams!"

"No, someone help!" Mimi yelled and the guy quickly put his hand on her mouth to block her yells.

"Save your voice darling, you're going to need it," he said in a low voice.

A quiet thud was heard faintly but the two blocking the alleyway and when they looked towards the sound, something went around their necks and helped those two falls quietly to the ground. "Long time no see, George."

The man turned around and looked at the intruder along with Mimi. The man let go of Mimi and pulled a gun out of his back pocket, "Same to you too Dimentio. Tell me how's your sister doing?" Dimentio didn't make any type of reply. "Cat got your tongue."

"Are you or are you not disobeying my one order that you shouldn't come any where near me or my sister?" Dimentio replied. "Not unless you want to be one of them."

George backed away from them and let Mimi go, "Quit following me then that way I can at least make a living."

"Find a better way to make an income then," he replied coldly.

"Like what," George replied backing away with gun still in hand, "killing people by a living."

Dimentio just raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "I was hired by the government and there is still such a huge reward out for you in three worlds."

George quickly aimed the gun at Mimi and pulled the trigger but it went above Mimi's head causing her to duck. She looked up at the person as to why he missed. He was on the ground with a knife in his side. She looked at Dimentio who just hovered there looking at her.

"I told you to be careful," he said. "Is there a reason why you are in an alley?"

"I got lost. What did you do to them?" she asked standing up and standing much closed to Dimentio shivering.

"Choked those two to unconscious and pretty much killed George," he replied turning around and started to leave.

Mimi quickly grabbed onto his arm for dear life, "You're not going to leave me here alone?"

"I figured you would be following me," Dimentio replied looking down at her, "and when have I ever left you alone here?"

"You've been following me the whole time?" Mimi asked as they walked out of the alley and Dimentio started to go in a direction. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you, but I am going to watch the fireworks since I'm here anyway," he replied and Mimi was following him. "No, I wasn't following you; I got a lead on where George was and you just so happen to be there at the wrong time."

They were sitting on top of Admiral Bobbery's roof when the fireworks started going up in the air. The fireworks were going off and Mimi purposely put her head on Dimentio's shoulder to see what his reaction would be. He put his arm around her side and pulled her closer.

They watched the fireworks like that while the fireworks in the Mushroom Kingdom created a silhouette of them from behind.


End file.
